


Switch

by lxonardo



Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, M/M, angst?? sorta, change of heart, its good but like a lot, nintendo switch babeyy, this is literally like 2 fics in one dhfsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxonardo/pseuds/lxonardo
Summary: get it cause... Nom Nom is changing from a cynical asshole to a more kind and sincere koala :)





	Switch

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is kinda all over the fucking place ahdhasdh

It was early in the morning in the Bear Cave, while every brother except for Grizz was still asleep. He was rather an early bird, which does make up for his rather active personality. Not disturbing the others, he would usually stay in his room for a while, playing on his computer. Today was a little different; he was in the kitchen, drinking a mug of coffee, with extra cream, of course. He didn’t used to like coffee much, but ever since Panda urged him to try a sip of his coffee one time they were out, he slowly got hooked. Coffee, if made correctly and with the right ingredients, tasted really good. It tasted even better with some pastries, such as a powdered donut. Unfortunately, they didn’t have anyone, so just coffee would have to do. Unlike Panda, Grizz would only drink coffee once every few days.

He was finished with his drink by the time the doorbell had rang. Setting down his empty mug on the counter, he walked towards the front door, opening it. No one was there, and as he continued to look around, he looked down to see a medium-sized package. _Hmm_ , pondered Grizz, _who sent us something? I don’t remember any of us ordering anything._ He picked up the box and carried it inside to the living room. As he set it down on the coffee table, he unsheathed his claws from one of his paws to cut through the table that was in the middle. He carefully opened the flaps, reaching his paw down through the styrofoam to grab yet another box. It was smaller, but this package instead had color and decorations. He read the box: _Nintendo Switch_.

Grizz nearly jumped after reading those words, almost dropping the box. _Who in their right mind would send us something so expensive?_ Treating the smaller box delicately, he slowly and cautiously opened it, revealing the switch, console, and the red and blue joysticks to go with the set. He internally shrieked, building up tears. No one had bought something this expensive for the Bears before, he was really touched. Once he put down the set to the side, he slowly reached back in the original package, trying to find something. He wasn’t exactly sure what it would be, but he had a feeling it’d be important.

He felt paper. _A note?_ He pulled it out, seeing it was folded four times. Once unfolding it, he read the letter.

_Dear Bears (Grizz),_

_Don’t think of this as anything special. I did not have a change of heart or anything, I just felt I needed to do something nice. Honestly, this is really meant for Grizz, as he has been there for me these past few months. Frankly, I still don’t really care if your other brothers use the Switch, just take it as a thank you for all you’ve done. Grizz, I swear if you say part out loud, I’m breaking up with you: I love you, you big lug. Enjoy your gift._

_\- Nom Nom_

“Ah,” Grizz mumbled out loud, followed by a small giggle. He should have figured; Nom Nom was the richest perso- koala he knew. Though, he couldn’t help but feel bad as he realized Nom Nom had spend hundreds of dollars paying for this console for them.

He flipped the paper, finding a side note.

_P.S., There’s also a few games in there in case you missed them._

That changed Grizz’s thoughts, as he began to search through the bigger package for any games. He eventually pulled out a stack of video games that was tied with a red ribbon.

“Omigosh!” he exclaimed, putting down the stack on the table. He stood up, immediately sprinting towards Panda’s room.

Bursting through his door, he literally scared Panda awake and begun to shake him intensely.

“Bro, wake up! You gotta see what came in the mail!!” He gelled, dragging him off his bed and out his room.

“Ugh, Grizz! You’re hurting me!” Panda complained, but realized he can’t fight against him. “What could be so important to interrupt my sleep?!”

As they got to the living room, he excitedly pointed at the console. Ice Bear had walked in the living room, annoyed by all the screaming.

“Ice Bear wants to know why it’s loud,” he frowned.

“Ah, good, you’re awake! Bros, may I show you: The _Nintendo Switch_." 

Panda’s annoyance quickly turned to interest, and he gasped in awe.

“Whoa, no way! Who sent us this?” Hs questioned, reaching to touch the console, “and why?!”

“Get this: it was Nom Nom! He even left us a note!” He picked up the note, showing Panda.

“Nom Nom?” The younger brother took the note, scanning through it. “Wow, I can't believe it!”

Ice Bear snatched the note from Panda, scrutinizing it. “Hmm, seems like Nom Nom has change of heart.”

“Guess that’s what happens when you date an internet sensation star, huh?” Panda teased, gently nudging Grizz’s side.

He slightly blushed, chuckling and rubbing the back of his head. “Yeah, I guess so.”

They spent the rest of their afternoon setting up the switch and eating breakfast. Grizz also showed them the games they got, which consisted of some _Super Mario_ games, _Splatoon 2_ , and _Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild_. Apparently, they got two extra joysticks for each of them, which is perfect for games that involve teamwork or competition.. The bears couldn’t wait to try each and every game.

 

~

 

“Hey, no fair! You’re cheating!”

“Nuh uh! I’m just that good.”

Nom Nom groaned in frustration, tossing the controller to the side and slouched down on the couch. That was the fifth time Grizz beat him in _Mario Kart_. He hated losing, even over a video game.

“Aw, don’t feel bad, Noms,” Grizz cooed, side hugging him. “I’ll let you win the next round.”

Nom Nom sighed, his anger going away. “No, I don’t wanna play anymore.” He crossed his arms, turning his head away from his beaming face.

Grizz pecked his cheek. “Alright, bud.”

 

He exited the game and went to the home page. He then put the switch in ‘sleep mode’.

“So,” Grizz turned towards him. “Do you want anything to eat? To drink?”

“I’m alright. I just.. I think I wanna stay here with you,” Nom Nom nearly whispered the last part, scooting closer to the big, cuddly bear.

Grizz smiled, now full on hugging him. “Aww, babe. You want to be with meeee~” He sang, patting his head.

“Shut up! God, you’re such a big dork,” he rolled his eyes, laying his dance against Grizz’s chest.

“But I’m _your_ biggest dork, right?” He teased, kissing the top of his head.

“Ugh, whatever..” he mumbled, not disagreeing. “And you know what, I change my mind. Bring me some tea.”

As Grizz was about to get up, he realized Nom Nom didn’t let go. He picked him up and carried him with one arm, much like a baby. The koala has gotten more cuddly ever since they started dating, and Grizz was secretly excited about this. They both went into the kitchen to brew the tea.

After making him some green tea, which wasn’t Nom Nom’s favorite, but it was all they had, Grizz poured himself a cup and sat next to him. A few minutes of silence passed by, with the exception of the background noise of music that came from the switch. It was most likely Panda—he and Grizz liked playing it more than their youngest brother. Nom Nom unexpectedly put his paw on top of Grizz’s, avoiding eye contact.

 

“Thank you.”

 

Grizz tilted his head, confused. He put down his tea and put his other paw on top of his, looking for any signs of despair.

“Without you, I would have still been this big asshole with no empathy for others. You really showed me the light of… like, caring for others and shit.” Nom Nom mumbled, feeling himself tear up. He turned his head towards Grizz, showing that he meant what he said. “And.. it may not seem like it sometime, but I really am trying to change. Being nice for others actually feels...good?”

Giving a earnest grin, he pulled him in for yet another hug. He pulled him onto his lab for better access, as Nom Nom said nothing else, as he tried to stop tears from rolling in.

“Babe, I am so proud of you. You may not know it, but you’ve made a lot of progress ever since I’ve first met you. Please don’t be so hard on yourself; it takes a while to unlearn all your past actions.”

No response came; he only continued to hug his boyfriend. They stayed like this for a few minutes, with the koala eventually turning his head to the side so he could breathe again. About fifty percent of their relationship consisted of hugging, but who could be upset with that?

“Gah! Curse you for being so warm and soft..” Nom Nom groaned, allowing a small smile.

“Heh, true..” He smiled back, noticing his. A genuine smile caused by the affection of Grizz is a good smile. Well, all of Nom’s smiles were good.


End file.
